creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. Extra: Solo se tomaran en cuenta tanto las propuestas, las opiniones, como los votos de aquellos que lleven un mes en la wiki y tengan 25 ediciones como mínimo. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y firmarlo con tu firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se haya juzgado a criterio. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas, si tu creepypasta esta bien redactada, sera absuelta. Si aun así, deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar" se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Sugerencias Una victima más de ellas. En este caso le puso esmero, aun asi, no cuenta con la calidad esperada.-- : ¿Otra mas?.-- 16 abr 2015 (UTC) . 00:33 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : tratar de mejorarla, ya veremos que tal queda (denme una semana).-- 07:21 23 mar 2015 (UTC) : no he tenido tiempo para pensar en algo bueno para arreglarla, sin embargo lo haré, asi que pido mas tiempo, otros 15 días.-- 02:13 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Adán el Loco Nunca vi que a alguien le dijeran el Loco. Mucha ignorancia rodea esta pasta, y para rematar, esta muy mal escrita.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Lo que ellos ven : Pues discrepo, creo que requiere alargarla un poco nada mas.-- : Si alguien se encarga de mejorarla, tal vez vote en contra.--Usuario:Isabella74 : Plagio: http://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/LAGA%C3%91AS_AJENAS .-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : Ya que nadie se anime a repararla, yo lo haré. Tengo una idea espero lograr que se quede.-- 12:42 12 abr 2015 (UTC) : Reparación terminada. Por favor léanla y voten.-- 18:36 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : Los resultados fueron estupendos; Borraré mi voto.--Usuario:Isabella74 DOOM Lost Wad Muy mal traducido, la historia es cliche, y cuando acude a cosas mas originales, es predecible.-- : . Lo unico perdido aqui son mis ojos. El Jinete Infernal Un inicio prometedor, aunque el texto esta abandonado hace mucho ya, sin plantilla alguna, por lo tanto, no desarrolla nada, es muy corto.-- : para la continuación de la creepypasta,necesito que el autor me de el permiso.- : , después de todo es una wiki, contenido libre ¿Recuerdas?.-- 18:21 9 abr 2015 (UTC) Alguien observando : Cliche, tema mal abordado, debido a la corta duracion no desarrolla ni sucesos, ni personajes. La redaccion cae por momentos.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : No me parece mala, tal vez pueda hacer algo. Denme unos días.---- 12:44 15 abr 2015 (UTC) Alison Demented Girl Titulo en ingles, texto en español. Nada más que decir.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : No pos, que malota xD.-- 12:57 15 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 22:12 15 abr 2015 (UTC) Alice: you can see it, right? Ademas del titulo en ingles, mala redaccion, trama repetitiva, cliche.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : -Anonimo0011 Eyeless Jack the undead (el muerto vivo) Otro fan-fic pesimo, resalta el dibujo, aunque tampoco tiene mucho esfuerzo. Mala redaccion, trama que invita a insultar y sobrevaloracion .-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : -Anonimo0011 Eyeless Jack:El origen Pesima redaccion, ya existe un origen oficial de Eyeless (bastante aceptable) y una version alternativa tambien muy buena.-- : --Cordura (discusión) 14:40 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless Jack : Origen Otro origen ridiculo e innecesario.-- : --Cordura (discusión) 14:40 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless dragón parte 1 El grado de fanatismo extremo lleva a la creacion de basuras como esta. Una especie de mascota de Eyeless Jack, como si no fuera ridiculo, es un dragon (y tiene 2 partes).-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless Dragón parte 2 Parte final de esta ridicula ¿pasta? Otra vez los fanaticos destruyen sus "creaciones".-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Mi sueño con eyeless jack Pobre niño, confundido y asustado. Pesima redaccion, no genera nada, gramatica horrorosa, escrita por un niño.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : Diox mio... --Cordura (discusión) 09:46 15 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 22:11 15 abr 2015 (UTC) Mi experiencia creepy-pasta Una especia de Hunter, pero peor (Si, al parecer es posible).-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : plaga de Hunters en expancion - Anonimo0011 La pesadilla de un fan Mala redaccion, trama, ortografia. Cambia de primera persona a tercera de la nada.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) El Origen de Ginefire Neko Mala redaccion, hace uso malo de otros pastas, historia bastante pobre y para colmo, muy larga y unida en un solo parrafo gigante.-- : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Lucy Happy No se puede esperar demasiado de un "escritor" de esa edad. Aun asi, es bastante superior a otros articulos similares, pero sigue siendo un psicopata barato.-- : . : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Dark Fate- Jill Wilson Espectaculares dibujos, vale, pero es un fan-fic bastante malo en cuanto a calidad de escritura en general.-- : . : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) La casa abandonada ¿Qué es esto? Primero que nada, si se va a hacer una especie de "seguimiento" a esta historia, pediría primero que esa "primer parte" sea mejor, no sé, que desarrolle algo, que muestre algo de lo que va a ser la historia. Ahora, la redacción tampoco es la mejor que digamos. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 23:47 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Realmente a veces me pregunto ¿es esfuerzo lo que hace un "autor" al hacer mas de una parte de una creepypasta malisima?. A mi parecer es mas bien un dia con inspiracion en el que escriben cosas al azar.-- : . : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) Perro extraño Muy corto, no me parece algo de terror realmente, si no una leyenda urbana del tipo "curiosidades".-- : . : .-- 18:32 13 abr 2015 (UTC) El Suicido De Bart Simpson Seré sincera (y perdón por la palabra), pero esto es una mierda.--Usuario:Isabella74 : solo demen 15 dias. - : Si bien se ve que la usuario Usuario:Conciencia Loquendera tiene fe en arreglar esto, me parece que la historia no merece un arreglo. El puente se va a caer... Mal redactado, corto, inconcluso, etc. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 17:15 13 abr 2015 (UTC) : hable con ella en el chat, tiene una semana para Terminarla (ella no puede votar en la guillotina por eso lo comunico yo :v) Ya que se publico por accidente. - : Debemos esperar, aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas.-- : Esperemos eso Matias, esperemos eso.-- . 02:26 14 abr 2015 (UTC) : La autora cambio a ultimo momento la historia, y hubo un problema de ediciones, cambio todo casi por completo, No creo poder llegar a arreglarla, pero de igual manera, La reparación queda en pie por el tiempo que había dicho, (14 días) por si se me ocurre algo.- "Atrapados" Bien escrito, pero me parece muy corto, en su corta duracion, hay unos cuantos errores gramaticos y ortograficos.-- : Es una buena la idea pero es muy corta, con faltas ortográficas y creo que debería extenderse un poco.-- . 20:47 14 abr 2015 (UTC) : . : .- : de hacer unas pequeñas correcciones. Espero su aprobación para que permanezca. : Planeaba reparla también, merece quedarse.-- 20:09 15 abr 2015 (UTC) : A mí me parece un buen trabajo. Sencillo tal vez, pero es un buen trabajo. -- Adolfo Ser ¡Lean la Biblia y a H. P. Lovecraft! Eh soñado con el diablo : muy corto y sin sentido, sinceramente pésimo -Anonimo0011 : Otro texto que destella ignorancia religiosa.-- : Eliminar.-- 12:23 16 abr 2015 (UTC) "El anime" Dibujos Creados por Demonios : ridículo- Anonimo0011 : Solo faltaba decir que los nintendo producen epilepsia.-- : Que estupidez mas grande acabo de leer!!.-- 12:25 16 abr 2015 (UTC) Minecraft la dimension desconocida : Con esto comenzare la masacre de Maincra. En este caso nos encontramos con un texto sin terror, donde alguien novato en el juego cree haber encontrado algo paranormal... .-- : -Anonimo0011 La versión perdida de Minecraft .- Minecraft: lagrimas de un fantasma : Jugadores de Minecraft intentando usar otros creepypastas famosos de este juego, ¿resultado?, una historia de baja calidad general.-- : pésimo -Anonimo0011 Crees que herobrine no es real.¿Cierto? : Mala redaccion, mal idioma general. Emplea a la "estrella" de Minecraft para dar como resultado este "texto" de bajisima calidad, tanto en escritura como en trama (sin ofender a los escritores).-- Minedead Cap.3 "HB" : No le encuentro demasiado sentido de existir aqui. Tiene una redaccion buena, buena ortografia, pero la trama es pesima. El texto se dividie innecesariamente en capitulos, cosa que empeora su situacion.-- Mundo negro 257. : Clichepasta de Minecraft. Trama repetitiva, redaccion en caida desde el comienzo del texto, realmente no veo como alguna historia sobre Minecraft pueda causar miedo o algo parecido.-- La verdad de los Endermen : ¿Cual es la verdad del Maincra? Historias cortas, sin desarrollo de ningun tipo, con mala redaccion y ortografia deplorable (en general). Este texto hace uso de todo eso y muchos otros horrores.-- Hombre del Destornillador : Parece un chiste, ¿soñar con Minecraft?. Nada mas que decir.-- Creepness : Sin dudas un gran esfuerzo en los dibujos, sin embargo, el texto realmente no vale la pena. La redaccion no es muy buena, cambia de persona y la trama a algunas vueltas tipicas de Hollywood. Intentare contactar con la autora para salvar los dibujitos.-- Los creepers del infierno : Aun no entiendo como realmente alguien pueda sentir algo similar al miedo leyendo esto. Pesima calidad, simplemente deplorable.-- El secreto de Minecraft Una historia de Minecraft, mal traducida (o redactada).-- El SlenderEnderman : Usar a Slenderman, ¿para esto?. Peca, ademas de lo anterior, de una redaccion putrida, una trama repetida y cliche).-- El Futuro : Maincra, mala redaccion, mal manejo de los recursos literarios, basura.-- . Mmm, Maincra. Smile man : Una mezcla de ignorancia religiosa, cliches y sobrevaloracion. De lo peor que lei no solo dentro de textos de "Minecraft", si no en la wikia en general.-- . Esta creepypasta gana el premio a la ignorancia. Freak : Un juego provoca un apagon en toda la ciudad, todo el texto tiene tanto sentido como eso.-- . Es como si edesur provocara un apagon por la musica de los negros villeros de por casa. Minecraft,la vida de steve. : Realmente no entendi el punto de esta historia, no le veo lo terrorifico. Descripciones de mala calidad, mala redaccion y mala ortografia.-- . La vida de la sobrevaloracion. El juego maldito de Minecraft : La mejor redaccion, acompañada de un sentido muy completo, y para finalizar, muy original, nada de cliche, nada tipico (Detectores de sarcasmo: ON).-- . Vive minecra, come minecra, respira minecra, AMEN!. Minecraft,¿Un juego?, JA! : Realmente la paciencia de un juez duro a veces esta por caer en insultos, sin embargo se debe controlar. Aqui nos encontramos con situaciones con tanto sentido y tan atipicas como una entrega de correo satanica a las 3am y cosas similares).-- . . Esta creepypasta,¿Esta hecha por un ratix?, JA!. El servidor de herobrine : A travez de estas nominaciones en masa, podemos apreciar como el pobre Herobrine es usado para dar vida a horrores tales como "Minedead". Esto no es la excepcion.-- . "Herobrine" o mejor dicho "Herousado". Username benbu l Creepypasta Minecraft : Un mal chiste hecho creepypasta, diria un viejo amigo. Realmente bajisima calidad, cliche y mas elementos nombrados a lo largo de estas nominaciones.-- . Este chico se drogo con minecra. ¿Esta Minecraft despues de una guerra nuclear? : El titulo esta mal redactado, un pequeño adelanto. Realmente es interesante, pero no es algo de terror, es una curiosidad o teoria.-- . Esta teoria no va aqui. El lado oscuro de Minecraft : No se si es mi aficion al youtuber mencionado o no, pero note algun que otro vocabulario muy empleado por Dross en sus videos. En cuanto a la "historia", no hay mucho que decir, es casi igual a todas las anteriores nominaciones, calidad bajisima.-- : Minecraft, MInecraft y Minecraft, ese juego no está hecho para las creepypastas. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:27 16 abr 2015 (UTC) : More FanYoutubers : Una fanatica de Vegeta777 y otros youtuber asi (ratas), que mientras juega Minecraft siente deseos de sangre. Argumento muy similar a las peores peliculas parodicas de la saga actualmente defrenestada Scary Movie.-- : Sin comentarios. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:25 16 abr 2015 (UTC) . Los ratix contraatacan. No Hables Con Desconocidos : Texto de mala calidad, no hay mucho mas. Con esta nominacion termino la primera nominacion masiva a Minecraft, aunque aun queda mucho, probablemente en unos dias llegue la segunda vuelta, con todo lo que falta.-- : Muy pero muy mala.-- 12:18 16 abr 2015 (UTC) : Esta cosa :v. Mátenla d8 (?) El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:20 16 abr 2015 (UTC) . Malisima :v. Xiaolin Showdown Theory : . Tradución de muy mala calidad, ni tiene sentido, debe ser ejecutado.--Imagine - Muro:Eovoru 01:18 16 abr 2015 (UTC) : Otro mal traducido.-- 12:16 16 abr 2015 (UTC) : Traducido con google, o una redaccion bastante desafortunada. En cualquier caso, es una teoria sin mucho sentido ni capacidad de "asustar".-- : Ehhh?? Esto es peor que google :'v El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:16 16 abr 2015 (UTC) . Traductor mucho de google. Los 12 signos del zodiaco : No lo veo como algo de terror, una especie de serie de "psicópatas baratos " segun el signo del zodiaco (sin ningun fundamento).-- : Muy malo :'v El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:13 16 abr 2015 (UTC) . -Anonimo0011 LAS AVENTURAS DE SHIN CHAN : ABORTO , CAPITULO PERDIDO Mala redacción, ortografía y un típico capítulo perdido. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:10 16 abr 2015 (UTC) : . :__: : De aca a la china, un episodio perdido bastante barato.-- Lady Doll A decir verdad me gustaría que alguien la arreglase, ya que la idea no es muy mala, el problema es la redacción que tiene. Si alguien la arregla yo votaré en contra. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 22:02 16 abr 2015 (UTC) : Cuando pueda la arreglare, digamos que para este sabado o domingo.--